The objectives are to analyze individual processes that take place during synaptic transmission at neuronal and neuromuscular synapses. Particular emphasis will be placed on the properties of the synaptic membrane and the postsynaptic responses that are produced. The methods are largely electrophysiological, optical, and microchemical.